1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divider for a bathtub to allow a parent to bathe a small child in the least amount of water possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dividers and dams have been constructed to direct water in a bathtub or toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,911, issued Oct. 2, 1984, to Sylvia A. Germain discloses a water dam for the rim of a bathtub which is intended to be fixed to the top surface of the bathtub rim to keep water inside the bathtub while a person is taking a shower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,844, issued Sep. 25, 1984, to Ronald L. Mace discloses a tub shower seat which is made of molded waterproof plastic material which includes an integral hand bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,295, issued Sep. 4, 1979, to Klaus Schiron et al. discloses a swimming bath with dividers made of concrete which can be moved on rails by means of jack wheels or track rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,179, issued Jan. 30, 1973, to Stephen Dubiel discloses a bathtub safety divider which provides a front divider to selectively shorten the tub to the user's size and reduce the risk of a user falling supine in the bathtub by providing an abutment for the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,765, issued Aug. 28, 1979, to Thomas J. Ziolkowski discloses the ornamental design for a water dam for a flush tank.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.